Rio 3 : Boj a Přátelství
by TheBlueMacawCz
Summary: Zdravím Vás. Doufám, že se Vám můj první příběh na Rio bude líbit. Pokud ano, nezapomeňte mi poslat zpětnou vazbu pomocí komentářů. Nezapomeňte také navštívit ostatní autory na Rio. Seznam mých oblíbených autorů najdete na mém profilu. Váš TheBlueMacawCz.
1. Chapter 1

**Rio 3 : Boj a Přátelství**

 **(Tento příběh se odehrává ještě před tím, než se kolonie modrých ara dozvěděla o dřevorubcích. Blu vyvolal válku mezi koloniemi modrých a červených ara. Místo toho aby se Blu po hádce s Jewel vydal hledat Lindu a Tulia, letěl zpět do kolonie).**

 **Bylo to ráno plné vzteku a zoufalosti. Amazonie se právě začínala probouzet k životu a s ní i kolonie Modrých Ara. Blu se většinou probouzel jako poslední, dnes se však probudil mezi prvními, protože ho neustále rušila ze spánku malá muška.**

 **Blu a Jewel spali v malé místnosti stromového domu, která měla vchod zdobený překrásnými žlutými liliemi. Podlaha byla porostlá kapradinou připomínající kobereček a stěny byly posázeny všemi druhy květin, které rostly pouze v Amazonské džungli. Blu se zklamaně podíval na Jewel, která neležela vedle něho, jak byl zvyklý. Spali několik metrů od sebe. Kvůli hádce, která mezi nimi minulý den propukla. Bylo to pár dní po příletu do Amazonie, takže mu se stále stýskalo po domově.**

 **Blu vstal a zamířil směrem do hlavní místnosti, kde měl uloženou svou ledvinku. Vytáhl z ní elektrický zubní kartáček. Vyšel před stromový domek, který jim půjčil Roberto. Vylétl si na větev, která byla o něco výš než vchod. Pustil kartáček a začal si čistit zobák. Moc toho v noci nenaspal. Trápilo ho, že ztratil pro kolonii Modrých Ara prakticky všechno území, na kterém rostly stromy s brazilskými ořechy. Vše se ještě zhoršilo, když se s Jewel po zápase pohádali.**

 **Okolo Blua proletěl jeden z hráčů, kteří hráli zápas o území a zakřičel na něj: ,,Ty si ale pako, kvůli tobě teď budeme muset hledat jídlo jinde. A bude to pro nás nebezpečnější a obtížnější!"**

 **Blu jen pokrčil rameny a řekl : ,,Byla to nehoda. Nemůžu za to, že jsem trefil špatnou bránu. No možná jenom trochu."**

 **Ara se na něj zamračil a odletěl. Tento rozhovor Bluovi na radosti moc nepřidal a aby toho nebylo málo, tak zahlédl Eduarda, jak letí přímo k němu. Blu nevěděl co má dělat, Eduardo na něj je po včerejšku nepochybně hodně rozzlobený. Blu honem schoval zubní kartáček a otřel si zobák, aby Eduarda nerozzlobil ještě víc. Eduardo k němu doletěl a přistál na větvi vedle Blua. Blu viděl rozčílení v jeho obličeji a tak se opatrně zeptal : ,,Děje se něco pane ? Potřebujete něco ?", řekl Blu se smutkem v hlase. Eduardo se na něj podíval a řekl :**

 **,, Stu(neměl by to být Blu?), to co si provedl včera už bylo dost přes čáru, obvykle jsem dost klidný pták ale tohle…?! Víš vůbec co jsi způsobil ?"**

 **,,Pane já…" Blu začal, ale Eduardo ho přerušil.**

 **,, Přivolal jsi hlad na nás na všechny. Teď budeme muset létat pro jídlo dál a to zabere nějaký čas. Nehledě na to že musíme pořad hlídat naše hranice, aby nějakého troubu nenapadlo nám ukrást ještě víc území." Řekl Eduardo se směsicí vzteku a zoufalství v hlase.**

 **,,Pane, moc dobře si uvědomuji co jsem způsobil a snažím se to napravit. Jen potřebuji šanci dokázat, že mohu být kolonii prospěšný" řekl Blu, který se snažil situaci zlepšit.**

 **Eduardo se zamyslel. Dobře věděl, že po včerejším zápase bude potřeba každé křídlo. Je potřeba zaletět pro jídlo, ale zároveň musí někdo hlídat jejich hranice.**

 **,,Dneska po 12 hodině se u mě nahlásíš a nastoupíš do skupiny, která poletí pro zásoby. Jako trest za tvoji hloupost mi budeš po ruce jako výpomoc", řekl Eduardo a Bluovi se na zobáku rozsvítil úsměv.**

 **Eduarda trochu zklidnilo, že Blu trest přijal a bude alespoň tentokrát užitečný.**

 **,,Abych nezapomněl. Jedna z našich hlídek včera potkala neznámého aru. Nebylo by to nic neobvyklého, kdyby ten ara na hlídku nezaútočil. Naštěstí nebyl nikdo zraněn, ale podle toho co jsem slyšel od chlapů z hlídky je to neobyčejný bojovník. Proto tě musím varovat. Ty, ani Jewel s dětmi se moc nevzdalujte od kolonie. Jasné ?" řekl Eduardo s obavami, že by Blu mohl provést nějakou hloupost.**

 **,,Jistě pane, nebudeme." Odvětil Blu.**

 **Eduardo přikývl a odletěl za svými povinnostmi, které byly kvůli Bluovi nemalé.**

 **Blu nevěděl co si má myslet. Vypadá to, že Eduardo mu dal ještě jednu polední šanci, kterou nesmí promrhat. Trápila ho však ještě jedna věc - že je na něj jeho rodina naštvaná.**

 **,,Co s tím ?" řekl si Blu pro sebe. ,,Nechci, aby se a mě zlobili. Udělal jsem blbost, já vím. Ale přece to musí jít nějak napravit." Když v tom se Bluově v hlavě zableskla myšlenka.**

 **,,To je ono…" řekl Blu a zamířil zpět do jejich stromového domku, aby se přesvědčil, že jeho rodina ještě spí. Bylo to tak. Jewel i děti stále spaly, což Blua docela překvapilo, jelikož Jewel se vždy probouzela dříve než Blu. Opatrně uložil kartáček do ledvinky a vylétl ven. Přemýšlel, kde by se dala sehnat snídaně, kterou má Jewel a děti nejraději, tedy čerstvé mango, brazilské ořechy a studená voda přímo od vodopádů. Blu odlétl směrem k hranici kolonie. Pomalu se blížil k vodopádům, které nyní byly až na samé hranici kolonie. Nemohl přestat myslet na záhadného aru, který bez důvodu napadl hlídkující skupinu.** _ **„Proč by to nějaký ara dělal? Vždyť jediný boj co znají, je utkání ve fotbale."**_ **říkal si Blu v duchu. Co přiletěl se svou rodinou do Amazonie, nic se mu nedařilo, a teď, když má možnost to všechno napravit, tak si musí dávat pozor na toho neznámého aru. Ví, že Jewel jeho ochranu nebude chtít, ale Blu musí dávat pozor na ní i na děti. Oni jsou jeho život, a kdyby bylo třeba, položil by svůj život za ten jejich. Blu doletěl k vodopádům a nabral vodu do misky, kterou přinesl s sebou. Miska byla přírodní, aby dokázal Eduardovi, že není žádný domácí mazlíček, jak ho nazval, když skončilo utkání o území. Teď potřeboval sehnat ještě mango a ořechy. Mango by nemělo být problém, ale brazilské ořechy…**

 **Díky tomu, že Spix ara prohráli velikou část svého území, přišli tím o veškeré zdroje potravy, které využívali. Včetně stromů s brazilskými ořechy. Blu vzlétl s miskou vody v pařátech a zamířil zpět ke své rodině, aby si mohl odškrtnout první položku na snídaňovém seznamu. Když prolétal centrem kolonie k jejich domu, ze všech stran se na něj dívaly rozzlobené oči všech modrých ara, kteří se už také probudili. Naštěstí jich nebylo moc. Blu se cítil hrozně. Všechno se stalo jen kvůli němu** _ **. „Musím to napravit. A pokud možno co nejdřív!"**_ **říkal si Blu v duchu. Konečně se dostal domů. Celá rodina stále ještě tvrdě spala. Blu už se ani nedivil, bylo opravdu hodně brzo ráno a sám byl vzhůru jen díky té otravné mouše, která ho nenechala v klidu spát. (Jen pár jedinců z kolonie bylo také vzhůru, což Bluovi bylo milejší, vzhledem k tomu co se kvůli němu stalo.** _tahle věta se mi tam zdá zbytečná, v podstatě už to bylo řečeno před chvilkou_ _ **)**_

 **Blu měl první třetinu snídaně, chybělo jen mango a brazilský ořech. Odletěl směrem, kam ho před pár dny zavedla Bia Byl to překrásný mangový háj. Zdálo se, že je Blu bez své dcery docela ztracený, nakonec však háj našel.**

„ **Je stejně krásný jako když jsem tu byl s Biou poprvé" řekl Blu.nádherná**

 **Ještě chvíli se těšil pohledem na nádherný mangový háj, pak utrhl dvě (nádherná /ta nejkrásnější** _aby se neopakovala 2stejná slova za sebou_ **) manga a odletěl směrem domů.**

„ **Proč mě nenapadlo o tomhle háji říct Eduardovi? Je tam docela slušná zásoba jídla. Jestli ho dneska ještě uvidím, musím mu to říct," přemýšlel Blu nahlas. Už měl dvě věci ze tří, chyběla mu poslední část – brazilský ořech.**

„ **Teď to začne být zajímavé. „Kde seženu ten hloupý ořech? Vždyť jediný sektor, kde hromadně rostou, jsem včera tak přihloupě prohrál" řekl Blu smutně při vzpomínce na prohraný zápas.**

 **Přistál na větvi stromu nedaleko hranic jejich kolonie.**

„ **Já bych věděl, kde se ty ořechy dají sehnat" řekl neznámý hlas, který se najednou objevil/** _spíše asi_ **ozval za ním.**

 **Blu leknutím málem spadl z větve na které stál. Otočil se a uviděl před sebou Modrého aru. V Amazonii není Blu dlouho, ale i za tu krátkou chvíli si zapamatoval prakticky každého aru, který v kolonii žil.**

„ **Ahoj, kdo ty jsi? Nikdy jsem tě neviděl." začal Blu.**

„ **No to víš, nemůžeš znát každého. A už vůbec ne mě. Žiju totiž odloučeně od kolonie," řekl neznámý ara se zvláštním úsměvem na zobáku. Byl to úsměv, který v sobě skrýval mnohá tajemství.**

„ **Ehh aha, to jsem netušil, jen tak mimochodem já jsem Bl. Kdo ty?" zeptal se Blu zvědavě.**

„ **Jmenuju se Marco, rád tě poznávám."**

 **Marco byl stejně vysoký jako Blu a měl podobně zbarvená peříčka. Na obličeji měl přes jedno oko zranění, které se začínalo hojit, ale rána vypadala stále čerstvě. Měl temně hnědé oči a zobák podobně zahnutý jako Blu. Jediné co na něm bylo jiné, byla černá peříčka, která měl na hlavě. Byl to pruh, který se mu táhl od čela přes vršek hlavy až ke krku.**

 **Bluovi nebylo jasné, jestli má peříčka obarvená, nebo je má takto zbarvená už od narození.**

„ **Co jsi to říkal o těch ořechách?" pokračoval Blu.**

„ **Říkal jsem, že vím, kde jich roste po stovkách. Ale musíš umět porušit pravidla."**

„ **Jak myslíš "porušit pravidla"?"**

„ **No, na východ odtud je celý háj stromů s brazilskými ořechy. Překvapuje mě že o nich nevíš."**

„ **Na východ? Počkej, tam je přece území červených!"**

„ **No a? Jídla je tam dost i pro dva národy."**

„ **Ale to není** _ **jen trochu**_ **proti pravidlům, ale** _ **dost hodně**_ **. Kdyby se o tom dozvěděl Eduardo, nejspíš by mě vyhnal z džungle."**

„ **No, právě proto se to musí udělat tajně, Tak, aby nás nikdo ani nezahlédl. A pokud nás někdo zahlédne, tak nás rozhodně nepozná.**

„ **Myslíš, že nepozná? Vždyť máme tak výraznou modrou barvu, a vlastně jenom tu modrou, takže si nás nejde splést."**

„ **Tak sleduj." Jakmile Marco dořekl větu, vzlétl, a zamířil si to na palouček plný různobarevných květin. Pokynul Bluovi, aby ho následoval.**

 **Blu nejistě sledoval Marca, jak na sebe sypal pyl z různých květin, které měl po ruce. Poté si jich vzal několi do drápů a došel k nejbližšímu kamenu. Květy na něj položil a pomocí jiného menšího je rozmačkal, aby z nich získal různobarevnou tekutinu. Po jejím promíchání vznikl tmavě zelený odstín, kterým si potřel zbytek těla.**

„ **Vidíš? Pořád si myslíš že jsme tak lehce rozeznatelní?" řekl Marco.**

„ **Wow, tyhle květiny používá naše kolonie při rituálních tancích, že ano?" zeptal se Blu s rostoucím zájmem.**

„ **Jop, ale tohle je mnohem efektivnější využití. Takhle, když tě někdo uvidí tam, kde nemáš být, nebude za to pykat tvůj klan, ale jen ty sám. Samozřejmě za předpokladu, že se necháš chytit."**

„ **No, to je sice pěkné, ale pořád to nemění nic na tom, že hodláš porušit jeden z hlavních zákonů naší kolonie."**

„ **Ach jo, tak to uděláme jinak. Já ti dokážu, že to lze udělat naprosto bez povšimnutí a ty budeš mým dlužníkem."**

 **Blu se zamyslel:** _ **Neměl bych to říct Eduardovi? Na druhou stranu, ten ořech opravdu potřebuji. Nechci, aby se na mě Jewel dál zlobila. A co děti - ty jsou na mě taky naštvané.**_

„ **Dobrá tedy, přines mi jeden ořech a já budu tvým dlužníkem, dokud si to u mě nevybereš," řekl Blu odhodlaně.**

„ **Počkej na mě tady, hned budu zpátky," řekl Marco a odletěl směrem k teritoriu červených.**

 **Blu zůstal na chvíli sám.**

„ **To není dobrý nápad…" neustále si opakoval. „Vím že bych to neměl dělat, ale nesnesu pomyšlení, že by na mě Jewel byla dál naštvaná."**

 **Z přemýšlení ho vytrhl zvuk mávajících křídel. Nebyla to ovšem křídla jen Marca. Plán se trochu vymkl z ruky a Marco měl teď za zády několik očividně hodně naštvaných červených ara.**

 **Blu věděl, že kdyby ho zahlédli, tak by to pro kolonii znamenalo další potíže, proto se skryl do koruny vysokého stromu.**

 **Marco doletěl zpět na louku, kde s Bluem stáli, a přistál. Okamžitě se postavil do bojového postoje a čekal, až se jeho soupeři objeví. Nemusel čekat dlouho a přímo před ním přistáli 3 Scarlet ary.**

„ **Na našem území nemáš co pohledávat, a už vůbec nemáš právo brát nám naše jídlo!" řekl vůdce červených.**

„ **Dobře víte, že máte jídla víc než potřebujete. Tak jsem vám od těch přebytků krapet odpomohl," řekl Marco s pobavením.**

 **To Scarlety rozčílilo ještě víc.**

„ **Hraješ si na drsňáka co? No uvidíme, jak se budeš smát po tom, co od nás dostaneš lekci!"**

 **Jakmile Scarlet ara dořekl větu, plnou rychlostí se rozeběhl proti Marcovi. Když byl od Marca vzdálený pár metrů, vznesl se a připravoval se drápem udeřit Marca. Ten však útok předpokládal a pomocí jednoduché otočky se útoku vyhnul. Scarlet ara se otočil a chystal se k druhému útoku. Ten však nestihl ani naplánovat, neboť Marco už v plné rychlosti mířil k němu a zasadil mu silnou ránu drápem do břicha. Scarleta to hodně oslabilo, ale neuzemnilo. Znovu se pokusil o útok. Tentokrát se proti Markovi rozletěl a chtěl ho zasáhnout svým zobákem. Marco se útoku opět zdárně vyhnul a chystal se na konečný zásah. Vystoupal co nejvýše a začal střemhlavý pád. Několik centimetrů nad zemí roztáhl křídla a plnou silou obou drápů zasadil Scarletovi ránu, která ho odrovnala.**

„ **Felipe!" vykřikli dva zbývající Scarlet ara.**

„ **Tohle ti neprojde!" vykřikl jeden, a prudce se rozlétl proti Marcovi.**

 **Marco útok zblokoval a zasadil protiúder. Červený ara se skácel k zemi bolestí. Třetí ara, pravděpodobně ještě ve výcviku, se s hrůzou díval na členy svého národa, jak leží na zemi v bolestech.**

„ **Chceš snad i ty skončit jako oni dva?" zeptal se Marco s pobavením.**

 **Červený ara zatřepal hlavou na znamení, že nechce.**

„ **Tak počkej, až se ti dva troubové vzpamatují a zmizte! Nemusíte se ani namáhat s tím mě později hledat. Skončili by jste úplně stejně jako teď."**

 **Scarlet jen mlčky kývl, a šel pomoci omráčeným členům svého klanu.**

 **Marco sesnažil najít Blua. Po chvíli ho spařil ho v koruně stromu, pousmál se a vyletěl za ním.**

„ **To bylo…" Blu nemohl úžasem ani dokončit větu.**

„ **Tohle? Tohle nebylo ještě nic. Ten první byl docela dobrý, ale na mě nestačil ani zdaleka. A ten druhý… ten nestojí ani za zmínku." řekl Marco pořád ještě s úsměvem na zobáku.**

„ **Nikdy jsem nikoho neviděl takhle bojovat, bylo to prostě neuvěřitelné!" řekl Blu, který ještě pořád nemohl uvěřit tomu, co se stalo přímo před jeho zrakem.**

„ **Nejspíš asi už ani nikoho neuvidíš, tenhle výcvik je přímo z armády."**

„ **Z armády? Ty jsi voják?"**

„ **Heh, ne, ale ... Já a má rodina jsme žili v lese poblíž vojenské základny. Bylo to na samém okraji džungle, tudíž jsme byli snadným terčem. Jednou, když do lesa přišli dřevorubci, jsme se se ženou a synem pokoušeli uniknout. Spadla na mě větev a poranila mi křídlo." Marco ukázal na jizvu na svém pravém křídle. „Utíkali jsme, co nám nohy stačili, ale i tak nás dostihl…" řekl Marco se smutkem v očích.**

„ **Kdo? „ zeptal se Blu s napětím.**

„ **Ach, byl to sokol, křídla měl 2x větší než já, zobák se mu pod měsíčním svitem lesknul jako nabroušená ocel, jeho drápy mě obepjaly a já se nemohl pohnout. Křičel jsem na Judy, aby utíkali, ale nebylo to nic platné. Do stromu co byl poblíž, práskl blesk. Byla to rána, jako když padá z nebe kus oblohy. Spadl na ně na oba. Pokoušel jsem se k nim dostat, ale bylo to marné. Sokol mě stále držel a začal škrtit. Poslední co jsem viděl, bylo několik Amazoňanů, kteří na toho sokola začali útočit.**

 **Když jsem se probral, ležel jsem v nějaké plechové místnosti. Byl to výcvikový tábor pro ptáky. Bylo to poblíž té vojenské základny, tudíž výcvik byl z první ruky. Byl jsem tam několik měsíců. Dostal jsem výcvik a odešel."**

„ **Proč si odešel?" zeptal se Blu.**

„ **Šel jsem hledat toho krvelačného sokola a jeho majitele, abych je oba předvedl před spravedlnost."**

„ **Páni, nevěděl jsem…promiň." Řekl Blu sklesle.**

„ **To je v pořádku, nemohl jsi to vědět. Už jsem se přes to přenesl. Nejspíš už ani nenajdu ty, kteří za to mohou. Ale to neznamená, že se přestanu snažit. Mimochodem…" Marco slétl ze stromu, kde už žádný z červených nebyl. Něco sebral ze země a vylétl zpět k Bluovi.**

„ **Tady máš ten ořech. Nešlo to tak hladce, jak jsem si myslel ale…vyšlo to i tak," řekl Marco s úsměvem na zobáku.**

„ **Páni, moc ti děkuji! Máš to u mě! Až někdy něco budeš potřebovat, tak sem ti k dispozici." Odvětil Blu a chystal se k odchodu.**

„ **Vím, že ti to bude asi divné ale, nemohl bys mě naučit to, co jsi se naučil ty ?" zeptal se Blu neklidně.**

„ **Jasně, proč by ne. Ale pamatuj si, že jakmile začneme - už nebude cesty zpět. Budu se k tobě chovat tak, jak se chovali oni ke mně. A bude to i dost náročné na čas." Odpověděl Marco na Bluovu otázku.**

„ **To snad půjde nějak zařídit. A jak tě najdu?" zeptal se Blu.**

 **,,Nenajdeš, každé 3 dny stěhuju svoje obydlí, ale až budeš připraben, zanech květ rudého rododendronu na tom kameni, kde jsem drtil kbětiny. Pro mě to bude znamení a s tréninkem začneme hned další den. Přileť na toto místo hned po slunce východu, já zde na tebe budu čekat,"odvětil Marco.**

„ **Už budu muset letět nebo se po mně bude Jewel shánět. Doufám." Řekl Blu smutně.**

„ **Ale ale, zamilovaný ptáček, problémy se slečnou, která se ti líbí co ?" řekl Marco pobaveně.**

„ **No tak nějak. Jen s tím rozdílem, že už to není jen slečna, ale moje žena," odpověděl Blu ještě s větším pobavením.**

„ **Aha, a co se mezi vámi stalo, jestli se smím zeptat?"**

„ **Byl jsi na zápase modrých proti červeným? Ten zápas o území ? No tak ten hlupák, co se strefil do vlastní branky, jsem byl já." Blu zesmutněl při pomyšlení na zápas.**

„ **A pak už to šlo jenom z kopce. Eduardo, což je Jewelin otec, se na mně naštval, Jewel se na mně naštvala, moje děti a k tomu ještě asi jenom celá kolonie" řekl Blu ironicky.**

„ **Aaaaaaha, tak potom mi to všechno už dává smysl." Odpověděl Marco, který s Bluem soucítil.**

„ **No, děkuju za ořech a popovídání, ale už opravdu budu muset letět. Tak se zatím měj. Až budu mít čas, tak se u tebe zastavím. " řekl Blu, zatím co se chystal k odletu.**

„ **Jo jo, to mi vyhovuje. Poslední dobou mám dost volného času. Nejspíš budu tady tak alespoň víš kde hledat." řekl Marco a odletěl směrem zpět do džungle.**

„ _ **Hm, příjemný ara.**_ **" řekl si Blu pro sebe, do zobáku vzal brazilský ořech, do drápů manga a rozletěl se domů.**

 **Za několik minut se dostal do stromového domku a začal chystat probuzení pro svou rodinu. Dal na stůl potraviny a vodu a vešel do místnosti za Jewel.**

„ **Halooo, Jewel ? Ehm, vím, že jsi na mně po včerejšku ještě pořád naštvaná. Ale mám jednak dobrou zprávu, a druhak dobrou snídani pro svoji jednu a jedinou." Zašeptal Blu Jewel do ucha.**

„ **Ehm, cože, cože…? Aha to jsi ty, co potřebuješ?" řekla stále ještě nazlobená Jewel.**

„ **Tebe…" řekl Blu s úsměvem na tváři.**

„ **Aha, a na co?"**

„ **Proč nevstaneš a nejdeš se podívat sama."**

 **Jewel se zvedla z postele a následovala Blua do hlavní místnosti. Když uviděla Bluovo překvapení, vykouzlilo jí to na zobáku malý úsměv.**

„ **Snídaně pro nejúžasnější manželku a matku pod…"**

„ **Mami? Tati? Děje se něco?" ozvali se z vedlejší místnosti Carla a Bia, zatímco Tiago ještě stále spokojeně spal.**

„… **a také pro nejúžasnější děti na celém světě."**

„ **Jéé snídaně! Mám hlad jako vlk." vykřikla Bia, a rozběhla se k připravenému ovoci, jakoby se včerejší incident nikdy nestal, a Blua zahřálo u srdce, že opět vidí překrásný úsměv, který se Bie objevil na zobáku.**

„ **Musím uznat, že jsi mě překvapil," řekla Jewel, která také vykročila k prostřenému stolu.**

„ **Co se tady děje? A jak to, že je taťka vzhůru dřív než já?" řekl zmateně rozespalý Tiago.**

„ **Taťka nám přinesl snídani," řekla Carla běžíc ke stolu pro mango.**

„ **Teď když jsme tu všichni, tak mě prosím chvíli poslouchejte," řekl Blu trochu nervózně.**

 **Děti a Jewel zvedli zvědavě hlavy a když se Blu setkal s jejich tázavými pohledy, znervózněl ještě víc.**

„ **Jsem si vědom toho, co jsem včera způsobil. Ale už jsem začal pracovat na tom, jak to napravit. Dnes ráno jsem mluvil s Eduardem a přihlásil jsem se do skupiny, která hledá potravu pro hejno.**

 **Blu se otočil od dětí na Jewel.**

„ **Moc se omlouvám za to, co jsem včera provedl a řekl," hlesl Blu.**

„ **Ale to nic lásko. Stalo se to, co se stát mělo. Hlavní je, že se to pokoušíš napravit." Povzbuzovala ho Jewel s láskyplným úsměvem. „Co máš na dnešek v plánu?"**

„ **No, musím najít Eduarda a říct mu o nádherném mangovém háji, který mi ukázala Bia. Je tam dostatek jídla na několik dní a poptám se ho na úkoly."**

„ **No super, já jsem slíbila tetě Mimi, že jí dneska pomůžu s něčím v domku a děti už určitě mají nějaký program. Ta snídaně byla pěkné gesto, ale není tady dost jídla pro všechny."**

„ **Neboj se lásko, já už jsem jedl."**

„ **Tak dobře," řekla Jewel souhlasně.**

 **Blu se pousmál a otočil se k odchodu, Jewel ho však zastavila a dala mu vášnivý polibek. Děti na ně dělaly kyselé obličeje, ale Bluovi a Jewel to vůbec nevadilo.**

„ **Páni, radši se vytratíme, nebo je napadne pusinkovat i nás!" neodpustil si poznámku Tiago.**

 **Blu a Jewel se na sebe zamilovaně podívali a Blu se vydal hledat Eduarda, aby zjistil, s čím může pomoci.**

 **-mezitím-**

 **Marco zamířil zpět do svého provizorního bytu, který si postavil na pár dní a než se zase přestěhuje jinam, jak říkal Bluovi. Když dorazil, osvěžil se několika doušky vody po delším letu a boji s červenými ara a vydal se po zemi směrem ke své provizorní pozorovací věži. Pomocí drápů a zobáku vyšplhal na věž a celou kolonii měl jako na dlani. Marco řekl Bluovi že žije daleko od kolonie, i když to nebyla tak úplně pravda. Místo kde Marco posledních několik dní bydlel, bylo od kolonie modrých ara vzdáleno opravdu jen kousek, ale bylo tak dobře schované, že ho nikdo z kolem letících ara nedokázal ani zahlédnout. Marcova schopnost ukrývat se, byla pro některé až nemožná. Vše jen díky tvrdému výcviku na armádní základně. Marco se zabral do vzpomínání na onen osudný den, kdy přišel o svou rodinu a při vzpomínce na ně, se mu začaly po zobáku koulet slzy. Bylo něco málo po poledni a Marco jen seděl na strážní věži a vzpomínal…**

 _ **Ráno jako každé jiné. Les se začínal probouzet do nového dne. Sice trošku deštivo, ale to zdejším obyvatelům nevadilo. Všichni byli kvůli počasí stále ve svých domovech, včetně Marca, Judy a Nicka.**_

 _ **Marco se probudil a uviděl vedle sebe známou a milující tvář své překrásné ženy Judy. Sladce spala a Marco cítil pocit bezpečí a lásky.**_

 _ **Judy se začala probouzet a Marco na ni promluvil :**_

„ _ **Dobré ránko lásko. Jak ses vyspinkala? Do růžova? Do růžova?"**_

„ _ **Soudě podle toho jak vypadám, bych spíš řekla, že do modra." odpověděla Judy s humorem.**_

„ _ **Heh, co by sis dneska dala k snídani ?"**_

„ _ **Já nevím, nezbylo ještě něco od včerejška ?"**_

„ _ **No nevím, Nick byl včera nějak podezřele dlouho ve spíži, takže bych řekl, že budu muset do deště."**_

„ _ **Ale jdi ty, byly tam zásoby jídla na několik týdnů, tak zase nepřeháněj."**_

 _ **Marco se zvedl od Judy a zamířil do hlavní místnosti jejich stromového domu. Vyhlédl na chvíli ven, aby zjistil stav počasí.**_

„ _ **Venku lije jako z konve, takže se dneska nikam nechystej," zavolal Marco směrem k Judy, která se už také zvedla z postele a mířila směrem k Marcovi.**_

„ _ **Co tady křičíte jak na lesy?" ozval se malý Nick, který stál ve vchodu svého pokoje a mnul si oči.**_

„ _ **Snad si ještě nespal chlapáku ?" rýpl do Nicka Marco, i když i on sám byl ještě trochu rozespalý.**_

„ _ **Já? Já a spát? Já nikdy nespím, já pouze tiše čekám!" odpověděl rázně Nick.**_

„ _ **Snad se nebudete hádat hned po ránu," usmála se Judy při pohledu na svého manžela a syna. Judy měla světle modrá peříčka, překrásně uhlazená, světlounce modrou masku a tmavě modrá peříčka na hlavě. Byla jen o několik centimetrů menší než Marco, ale nebylo to skoro vůbec vidět.(nebo: nebylo to téměř poznat?) Nick měl tmavě modrá peříčka po celém těle a na břiše měl malou skvrnku světle modrých peříček.**_

„ _ **Co jsi včera dělal tak dlouho v té spižírně ?" zeptal se Marco s humorem. „Nooooo, v noci jsem dostal trochu hlad, tak jsem si zašel pro něco malého na zub," usmál se Nick šibalsky.**_

„ _ **Nechte toho a sedněte si ke stolu, připravím něco k snědku," přerušila je Judy .**_

 _ **Nick a Marco si sedli ke stolu a čekali na snídani. Najednou zaslechli zdálky podivné zvuky. Marco se zvedl a šel se podívat co se děje.**_

„ _ **Dřevorubci…!" řekl se zděšením Marco.**_

„ _ **Judy! Nick! Musíme rychle pryč! Vezměte s sebou jen to nejdůležitější, HONEM!"**_

 _ **Ranní déšť se proměnil v neúprosnou bouři, která metala blesky všude okolo.**_

 _ **Směrem od dřevorubců letěla hejna ptáků, kteří se snažili zachránit.**_

„ _ **Všechno připraveno ?" otočil se Marco na svou rodinu.**_

„ _ **Ano všechno, můžeme jít," řekla Judy, a Nick přikývl, když se Marco podíval i na něj.**_

 _ **Rodina modrých ara vylétla ze svého stromového domu a zamířila hlouběji do džungle. Judy nesla v drápech provizorní košík, ve kterém bylo jídlo na pár dní, a Nick nesl nádobu vyrobenou ze dřeva, která sloužila jako čutora na vodu. Nickovi čutora vyklouzla a začala volným pádem klesat k zemi. Nick o nádobu nechtěl přijít a tak se rychle vrhl za ní.**_

„ _ **Nicku pozor!" vykřikl Marco, když viděl, že Nick je na kolizním kurzu přímo do kmene stromu.**_

 _ **Nick ho však neslyšel a dál pokračoval za čutorou, až ji nakonec chytil. Když srovnal křídla a podíval se před sebe, uviděl obrovský strom na který se řítil. Jeho reflexy nebyly tak vyspělé, aby se stromu dokázal vyhnout. Na poslední chvíli se z čista jasna objevil Marco, který ho chytil do drápů a zabalil do svých křídel. Marco ve plné rychlosti narazil i s Nickem do stromu.**_

„ _ **Marco! Nicku!" vykřikla Judy zděšením.**_

 _ **První náraz Marcovi vyrazil dech, ale dokázal to ustát. To však nevěděl, že je čeká ještě jeden náraz přímo do blátivé země džungle.**_

 _ **Pád Marca na chvíli omráčil. Když se probudil, uviděl před sebou Judy a Nicka. Se strachem v očích na něj mluvili..**_

„ _ **Proč ten smutek? Někdo umřel?" uvolnil Marco atmosféru troškou humoru.**_

„ _ **Málem ano," pousmála se Judy.**_

„ _ **Ale jdi ty, tohle mělo ke s mrti hodně daleko. Pojďte, musíme letět." řekl Marco.**_

 _ **Sotva to dořekl, kvůli silnému větru způsobeného bouří, se z nedalekého stromu ulomila větev a začala se přibližovat k rodině. Marco si větve všiml, odstrčil Nicka a Judy stranou, ale sám se jí už vyhnout nedokázal. Větev přistála na jeho křídle. Vlna intenzívní bolesti se z Marcova křídla rozlévala do celého jeho těla.**_

 _ **Když se Judy zvedla ze země, okamžitě začala hledat Marca. Našla ho s křídlem uvězněným pod větví. Pokoušela se ho vyprostit, ale až s Nickovou pomocí se jí to podařilo.**_

„ _ **To nevypadá moc dobře…" řekl Nick při pohledu na otcovo poraněné křídlo.**_

„ _ **Neboj se, zahojí se to. Ale teď nemůžu letět. Poslouchejte mě. Chci, aby jste letěli beze mně. Leťte co nejhlouběji do džungle a schovejte se tam. Já se zatím dostanu co nejdál po svých. Dřív nebo později si vás najdu, nebojte." Naléhal Marco na svou rodinu.**_

„ _ **Myslíš si, že se nás jen tak lehce zbavíš? Půjdeme všichni spolu!" Uzemnila ho Judy.**_

 _ **Judy a Nick pomohli Marcovi vstát a všichni pokračovali hlouběji v cestě po zemi. Ušli jen pár metrů a nad sebou uslyšeli mávání křídel.**_

„ _ **Že by někdo další, kdo utíká od dřevorubců ?" zeptal se Nick.**_

„ _ **Ehh, nemyslím si…" řekl tiše Marco, když se podíval, kdo nad nimi proletěl. Byl to sokol, který prolétal nad džunglí a každého, kdo se pokoušel utéct, nemilosrdně zabil.**_

„ _ **Musíme se schovat, rychle!" šeptal Marco ke své rodině.**_

 _ **Sokol však zahlédl mezi stromy pohyb a pustil se směrem ke své kořisti.**_

 _ **Marco se ohlédl, ale už viděl jen sokolí drápy, jak se přibližují k jeho synovi.**_

„ _ **Nicku!" vykřikl Marco a rozběhl se k Nickovi.**_

 _ **Na poslední chvíli Marco skočil před sokolí drápy, aby ochránil svého syna.**_

„ _ **Marco!" vykřikla Judy.**_

„ _ **UTÍKEJTE!" vykřikl Marco, zatímco se sokolovy drápy zaryly hluboko do jeho těla.**_

„ _ **Tati…!" vykřikl i Nick. Zaplavila vlna zoufalství a smutku.**_

„ _ **Běžte rychle! Já ho tady zdržím a pak si vás najdu!" snažil se ho uklidnit Marco.**_

 _ **Judy chytila Nicka za křídlo a oba prchali pryč. Bouře se jich však nehodlala jen tak vzdát. Do stromu, který stál opodál, práskl blesk a spadl na Judy a Nicka. Marco mohl jen bezmocně sledovat, jak jeho rodina během jednoho jediného okamžiku opustila tento svět, nádhernou džungli i Marca. Z očí se mu začaly hrnout slzy.**_

„ _ **NÉÉÉÉÉ…" křičel bezmocně Marco, zatímco se ostré sokolovy drápy dále zabodávaly do jeho kůže.**_

„ _ **Ták, to je ono. Už jen chvíli a budeš to mít za sebou i ty. A zase se shledáš se svojí rodinkou," řekl sokol s pobavením.**_

 _ **Marcovy oči se začaly zavírat, jak ho sokol držel jedním drápem na zemi a druhým ho začal škrtit. Poslední co Marco spatřil, než upadl do bezvědomí, bylo několik Amazoňanů modročelých, kteří se se vší vervou vrhli na jeho soupeře.**_

 _ **Po několika měsících**_

„ _ **Kde….kde to jsem…?" zeptal Marco, když se začal pomalu probouzet.**_

„ _ **Jste na základně Atlantis. Jedna z našich jednotek vás před několika dny zachránila od dřevorubců." Řekl Amazoňan, který měl na pravém křídle připevněnou pásku s červeným křížem, což znamenalo, že dotyčný je lékař.**_

„ _ **Moje…moje rodina….kde je moje rodina? Byli se mnou, utíkali jsme a pak…a pak….ale ne….! Judy, Nicku, proč vy a ne já?" vykřikl otřesený Marco.**_

„ _ **Bohužel, vaše rodina zemřela několik hodin po tom co jsme vás našli. Dělali jsme co jsme mohli, ale bohužel to nezvládli. Upřímnou soustrast." Řekl posmutněle doktor.**_

„ _ **Děkuji. I za snahu. A děkuji také za záchranu mého života."**_

„ _ **Vaše zranění nebyla tak vážná jako zranění vaší ženy a syna, ale pro jistotu jsem vás uvedl do umělého spánku, který vám pomohl zotavit se."**_

„ _ **Kde to vlastně jsem? Říkal jste něco o nějaké základně Atlantis nebo tak nějak."**_

„ _ **Ano, jste na vojenské základně speciálních ptačích jednotek rychlého nasazení. Základna nese jméno Atlantis po starém řeckém městě, o kterém se nevědělo, že existuje. Stejně jako tato základna, která připadá nejvyššímu utajení."**_

 _ **Marco si sedl na posteli a pokoušel se postavit na nohy. Když se postavil, přepadla ho závrať kvůli dlouhému bezvědomí a jeho nohy a mozek tak nějak zapomněly jak správně pracovat.**_

„ _ **Opatrně pane, v důsledku delšího umělého spánku, je jedna z prvních příznaků nevolnost a závrať."**_

„ _ **Výborně, to znamená, že je vše v pořádku, protože obě tyto kritéria splňuji." Oprášil Marco svůj smysl prohumor. Ale bylo to jen divadélko pro doktora, ve skutečnosti se v Marcově mysli opakoval ten okamžik, kdy na Judy a Nicka spadl strom. Pod roušku vtipkování tak schovával svůj smutek a beznaděj.**_

„ _ **To rád slyším, vaše rány se hojí bez jakýchkoliv problému, což je jen dobře."**_

„ _ **Ale jaké pak vaše… jmenuji se Marco." Marco podal doktorovi křídlo.**_

„ _ **Já jsem Erik, ale většina chlapů ze základny mi říká ,,Bolístka". Jsem hlavní zdravotník této základny. Rád vás, teda vlastně TĚ poznávám."**_

„ _ **Já tebe také. Tak, provedeš mě?"**_

„ _ **Ale jistě, pojď za mnou." Řekl Erik a vyrazil směrem z místnosti.**_

 _ **Oba vyšli z budovy, která vypadala spíše jako lidská konzerva od fazolí. Marco si všiml, že tato ptačí základna leží hned vedle skutečné vojenské základny.**_

„ _ **A tohle je plukovník Clarenc. To on vedl oddíl, který vás před několika měsíci našel," představil Erik svého nadřízeného.**_

„ _ **Těší mě, pane: Já jsem Marco a jak tak poslouchám, tak právě vám vděčím za záchranu svého života. Nebýt vás, tak jsem se již shledal s rodinou."**_

„ _ **Není zač Marco, je to naše práce. A mimochodem upřímnou soustrast, je mi líto vaší manželky i syna."**_

„ _ **Děkuji, je to velká rána, ale snad ji nějak překonám."**_

„ _ **V to plně věřím."**_

„ _ **Promiňte že se ptám, ale jak jste dokázali přemoci sokola? Vždyť musel být minimálně 3x větší než vy !"**_

„ _ **Jak jste si již určitě všiml, naše základna stojí hned vedle lidské vojenské základny. Tudíž máme bojové, špionážní a lékařské taktiky a procesy přímo z první ruky. Díky stoprocentnímu nasazení našeho oddílu, bylo docela snadné toho sokola zahnat."**_

„ _ **Počkat, cože? On ještě žije?" zarazil se Marco a v jeho očích byl jasně viditelný veliký hněv.**_

„ _ **Bohužel ano. Utekl nám jakmile jsme obrátili svou pozornost k tobě. Ale trestu neujde, naše jednotky pročesávají les. Pokud je stále tady, tak jej najdeme a předvedeme před soud."**_

„ _ **Ano, pokud tady stále je," řekl Marco, který se již trochu uklidnil.**_

„ _ **No, máte na základně otevřené dveře, pokud budete chtít zůstat, tak můžete. Ale pokud chcete raději odejít, bránit vám nebudeme."**_

„ _ **Promiňte, mohu mít jednu prosbu ?"**_

„ _ **Jistě povídej."**_

„ _ **Mohl bych u vás zůstat a trénovat s vámi ? Po nějaké době odejdu, ale když jsem viděl jak snadný jsem cíl, rozhodl jsem se to změnit."**_

„ _ **K tomu můžu říct jen jediné…vítejte na vojenské základně Atlantis vojíne Marco!"**_

 **Marcovi se při vzpomínce na Atlantis trochu zastesklo po jeho přátelích ze základny.**

 **Blu se vrátil do centra kolonie Modrých ara a potkal Eduarda s Robertem a větší skupinou Modrých ara, připravených na let pro zásoby.**

„ **Aaa tady jsi, už jsem po tobě chtěl vyhlásit pátrání," řekl Eduardo s mnohem lepší náladou, než když s ním Blu mluvil ráno.**

„ **Ano pane, připraven k letu. Ale před tím než vyrazíme vám musím něco říct," odpověděl Blu.**

„ **Tak do toho, poslouchám…"**

„ **Kousek odsud jsem našel pěkně schovaný mangový háj. Není nijak moc veliký, ale trocha zásob by se z něj určitě vytěžit dala."**

 **Eduardo se na Blua podíval se zájmem v očích. „Opravdu? Jak si ho našel?" zeptal se trochu nevěřícně.**

„ **Já ho nenašel, zavedla mě k němu Bia a já si na něj dnes ráno vzpomněl."**

„ **Výborně, alespoň máme kde začít." Eduardo se pousmál a otočil se na skupinu: „Poslouchejte. Blu mi řekl, že někde v okolí je mangový háj. Nemusím vám snad připomínat, že v naší současné situaci potřebujeme využít všechny dostupné zdroje. Rozdělíme se. Já a Blu povedeme první skupinu do mangového háje, zatímco Roberto vezme druhou skupinu a zamíří hledat jídlo dál v džungli." Eduardo vydal rozkazy, načež se všichni ptáci vyrovnali do dvou skupin stejného počtu.**

„ **Blu, veď nás." Zavelel Eduardo a Blu měl pocit, že mu Eduardo už napůl odpustil.**

„ **Jistě pane," odpověděl Blu a vylétl směrem k ukrytému mangovému háj. Eduardo a skupina ho následovali, zatímco Roberto s druhou skupinou se vydali opačným směrem.**

 **Cesta jim netrvala dlouho, protože Blu už moc dobře věděl, kde háj byl, tudíž neztratili čas jeho hledáním. Dorazili na místo a celá skupina si sedla na větev stromu, aby měla dobrý přehled nad celým hájem.**

„ **Musím uznat Blu, že jsem tě trošku podcenil a možná jsem ti i trochu křivdil. Nečekal jsem, že nějaké jídlo najdeme takhle blízko našeho nového hnízdiště," řekl Eduardo směrem k Bluovi.**

 **Blu se jen usmál a řekl: „Tak pane, pustíme se do toho?"**

„ **S největším potěšením. Tony, vezmi skupinu a začněte sklízet, já a Blu se zatím podíváme po okolí."**

„ **Jistě pane!" řekl Tony a společně se skupinou se vydal nasbírat manga.**

„ **Pojď Blu, proletíme se," řekl Eduardo Bluovi a chystal se vzlétnout. Blu ho zarazil.**

„ **Ale pane, měl bych pomoci se sběrem, abych dokázal splatit svůj dluh." řekl zamítavě.**

„ **Vždyť už ho splácíš. Nikdo z nás o tomhle háji nevěděl. Nejspíš bychom ho později objevili, ale až za delší dobu. Takhle můžeme manga sesbírat hned a nakrmíme několik hladových krků. Navíc ty se na takovouto práci nehodíš, budeš nám dělat hledače. Poletíš před skupinou, a když objevíš nějaké jídlo, vrátíš se k nám a my ho přiletíme sesbírat," rozhodl Eduardo.**

„ **No, dobrá tedy, když myslíte že je to lepší využití mých schopností."**

„ **Já si to nemyslím Blu, já to vím." Povzbudil Eduardo Blua. „A teď se už konečně poleťme porozhlédnout po okolí." Vznesl a zamířil do džungle. A Blu letěl hned za ním.**

„ **Ale Blu, takový vlezdoprdelka snad nejsi?!" Říkal si pro sebe neznámý ara, který Blua a Eduarda pozoroval z dobře skrytého místa v koruně jiného stromu.**

„ **Uvidíme jak moc jsi odolný," řekl druhý pták, který seděl vedle ary. „Leť a zařiď to!" přikázal neznámý pták svému společníkovi.**

„ **Ani nebude vědět co ho zabilo," řekl úlisně ara a nenápadně se rozlétl směrem za Bluem a Eduardem.**

„ **Radši by to neměl vědět, to máš pravdu, protože kdyby to přežil, tvé krytí v kolonii by bylo prozrazeno," říkal si druhý pták sám pro sebe.**

 **Eduardo a Blu prolétali částí džungle nedaleko mangového háje.**

„ **Teď, když jsem si tu zvykl, musím uznat, že je tady opravdu krásně," řekl usmívající se Blu.**

„ **To máš pravdu Bl…" Eduardo ani nedořekl větu a rychle se pustil směrem k zemi.**

 **Varování! V této části se nachází souboj, pokud nemáte rádi boj a krev, přeskočte následující část**

 **Blu byl zmatený, ale Eduarda následoval. Oba přistáli na zemi a Eduardo se cítil nesvůj.**

„ **Pane? Co se děje?" zeptal se potichu Blu.**

 **Eduardo se na něj otočil a šeptem povídal: „Někdo nás sleduje. Někdo nebezpečný, cítím to v peří."**

 **Blu začal očima hledat špeha, který je špehoval. Chvíli mu to trvalo, ale nakonec objevil podivný obrys v koruně jednoho ze stromů.**

„ **Pane, 12 hodin, úhel 75°, vpravo hned u kmene vidím podivný obrys. Mohl by to být on. Eduardo se podíval na místo, které mu Blu popsal, a opravdu. V koruně stromu stál neznámý ara, přibližně stejně velký jako Blu.**

„ **Vylez ven zbabělče a postav se nám!" křikl Eduardo směrem k neznámé postavě.**

„ **Zbabělec? Já a zbabělec ? Eduardo, Eduardo, ty se nikdy nepoučíš z vlastních chyb že ne ?" řekl neznámý ara.**

„ **Řekl jsem vylez ven, ať jsi kdo jsi!"**

„ **Dobrá tedy, už JDU!" Ara roztáhl křídla a s drápy před sebou se vrhl směrem k Eduardovi.**

„ **Drž se dál Blu, ať nepřijdeš k úhoně, toho zvládnu sám!" rozkázal Eduardo.**

 **Neznámý ara přistál několik metrů před nimi. Byl to ara, který měl stejné rysy jako Spix ara nebo Scarlet ara, ale bylo těžké určit jeho původ. Na svém peří měl několik barev, tudíž nebyla vidět jeho skutečná barva. Ara se plnou silou rozběhl proti Eduardovi. Eduardo se zapřel a připravil na náraz. Ara do něj narazil v plné síle a drápy zabořil hluboko do Eduardovy kůže. Eduardo jen vykřikl bolestí. Ale neplánoval se tak lehce vzdát. Odmrštil aru stranou a rozběhl se proti němu. Veškerou svou sílu soustředil do jediného úderu, který měl protivníka zneškodnit. Ara byl však rychlejší a Eduardův útok úspěšně zblokoval. Eduardo to vyvedlo z rovnováhy a toho využil nepřátelský ara. Rozběhl se k němu a sázel mu údery do celého jeho těla. Eduardo byl z počtu a síly ran již vysílený, a tak se nedokázal účinně bránit. Skácel se na zem v bolestech a nepřátelský ara se chystal zasadit úder poslední, smrtící. Připravil si drápy a mávl jimi směrem k Eduardovu krku. Jeho útok byl však nečekaně zablokován dalším účastníkem jejich boje. Byl to Blu. Z jeho očí svítila ochota riskovat svůj život za svou nově získanou rodinu. Blu na nic nečekal a zaútočil. Střídavě aru bombardoval útoky ze všech směrů, ale ara je úspěšně blokoval.**

„ **Ahh Blu, je tak krásné vidět tě jak se tak hrozně snažíš, ale je to naprosto k ničemu!"křikl ara s maniakálním úsměvem na zobáku.**

„ **Uvidíme! Žádná snaha není nikdy k ničemu." Odpověděl Blu, pořád plný odhodlání a adrenalinu.**

„ **Když myslíš…" řekl ara a po poslední Bluově ráně, započal protiútok.**

 **Blu měl co dělat, aby se vyhnul drápům ostrým jako břitva, které mu máchaly kolem krku i trupu. Ara ho nakonec stejně zasáhl, ale naštěstí bez drápů. Zasadil mu tak silnou ránu, že to Blua odhodilo téměř 2 metry od útočníka.**

„ **Tak pojď Eduardo. Ať to máš za sebou." Vyzýval ara Eduarda, který stále ještě ležel na zemi.**

 **Ara se rozmáchl a připravoval se zasadit smrtelnou ránu. Stalo se však něco co ani on nečekal. Blu na poslední chvíli skočil jeho drápům do cesty, a ty rozřízly jeho kůži jen několik centimetrů pod krkem. Blu vykřikl bolestí.**

„ **Ale Blu, zkazil si jednomu ptákovi veliké potěšení. No nic no, bohužel jsem to potěšení měl já a ne on." Smál se ara Bluovi do obličeje, zatímco Blu ležel bezvládně na zemi a krvácel.**

„ **A ty, zase uděláš radost někomu jinému!" řekl neznámý hlas, který se ozval za nepřátelským arou.**

 **Blua to stálo hodně sil, ale nakonec naklonil hlavu tak aby viděl toho, komu hlas patří. Zdál se mu známý, ale byl příliš slabý aby jej dokázal poznat. Byl to Marco, který se vynořil za nepřítelem a byl připraven zaútočit.**

„ **A ty jsi kdo, že máš tak odvážná slova ?" zeptal se ara Marca.**

„ **Já jsem ten, komu se nelíbí, že ubližuješ jeho přátelům." Odpověděl Marco kurážně.**

„ **Aww, jak roztomilé! Očividně se k nim chceš přidat. Tak v tom ti milerád pomohu!" odpověděl ara a postavil se do bojového postoje.**

„ **H, to se ještě uvidí!" zvedl Marco hlas a zkušeně se rozběhl proti svému sokovi.**

 **Obě ary do sebe narazily a s mohutnými pokřiky se pokoušely toho druhého přemoci. Eduardo se konečně vzpamatoval a uvědomil si, co se před ním odehrálo.**

„ **Blu!" řekl zděšeně, když uviděl Bluovo bezvládné zkrvavené tělo ležet na zemi.**

„ **To je v pořádku pane, je to jen škrábnutí." Blu se pokoušel maskovat bolest, ale moc se mu to nedařilo.**

„ **To není jenom škrábnutí, musím tě dostat co nejrychleji zpět do hnízdiště, aby ti naši léčitelé mohli pomoci!" řekl Eduardo a v jeho hlase bylo slyšet znepokojení.**

 **Eduardo se ohlédl a viděl, že ara, který na ně zaútočil, ustoupil a zmizel mezi stromy. Před Eduardem nyní stál Marco, který měl své peří také zamaskované, aby nebyl poznat. Eduardo opět zaujal bojový postoj a zakřičel: „Nepřibližuj se!"**

„ **Jen klid já jsem…" Marco nestihl doříct větu. Vrátila se skupina sbírající ovoce vedená Robertem.**

„ **Jsi obklíčen! Vzdej se bez boje a bude s tebou zacházeno dobře!" křičel Roberto.**

„ **Ne…on je…můj kamarád…chránil….mě i Eduarda…nechte ho…" Z posledních sil Blu řekl tato slova a upadl do bezvědomí.**

„ **Roberto, tenhle je s námi, poleťte rychle sem, musíme Blua dostat zpět do hnízdiště!" rozkázal Eduardo.**

 **Roberto přistál vedle Eduarda a ležícího Blua. Marco přistál opodál, aby nepřekážel.**

„ **Hej ty, jak se jmenuješ ?" zeptal se zvědavě Roberto.**

„ **Jsem Marco. Nebojte se, nehodlám vám ublížit. Pouze jsem bránil Blua a Eduarda." Marco měl trochu obavy, zda mu skupina uvěří.**

„ **Jí vím, Blu to teď řekl. Pojď sem, budeme potřebovat tvou pomoc, abychom ho mohli odnést do hnízdiště."**

„ **Dobrá." Marco došel ke skupině, která stála okolo bezvládného Blua.**

 **Marco a Roberto uchopili Blua a rozlétli se zpět ke hnízdu. Eduardo a skupina s jídlem je následovala.**

„ **Mimi! Mimi! Kde je Mimi?" křičel Eduardo po celém hnízdišti Modrých Ara.**

„ **Tady jsem bratře, co se děje ?"  
„Blu je vážně zraněný! Sežeň Corva a Emili a co nejrychleji přileťte s lékařskými bylinami ke mně do domu!" **

„ **Pane bože, co se stalo ?" ptala se zděšená Mimi, když uviděla Bluovu ránu.**

„ **Vysvětlím ti to, až bude Blu mimo ohrožení života!" odpověděl Eduardo s nervozitou v hlase. ,,A prosím Mimi, pošli někoho, aby nenápadně zabavil Jewel a děti. Nechci, aby Blua takhle viděli. Povím jim to, až dostane základní ošetření."**

„ **Jistě bratře, hned to bude." Odpověděla Mimi a opustila je.**

„ **Rychle, tudy!" Eduardo se rozlétl ke svému stromovému domu, následován Marcem a Robertem nesoucími zraněného Blua.**

 **Dorazili do Eduardova stromovému domku. Marco s Robertem položili Blua se vší opatrností na Eduardovu postel. Během chvilky dorazila také Mimi s Corvem a Emily. Všichni tři se pustili do ošetřování poraněného Blua. Eduardo, Marco a Roberto zatím vyšli před stromový domek a čekali na než budou hotoví.**

 **Eduardovi se zatmělo před očima, když uviděl proletět kolem Jewel.**

„ **Jéé ahoj tati. To už jste zpátky ? Co Blu ? Jak si vedl ?" zeptala se Jewel a s jiskrou ve svých emeraldově zelených očích.**

„ **No víš Jewel, stala se…jistá nehoda, nebooj se Blu je….v pořádku a.." Eduardo nestihl doříct větu, protože Mimi vylétla z domu rychlostí blesku, peří měla pokryté krví a křičela : „Všichni rychle z cesty, potřebuju silnější byliny, ztrácíme ho!". Mimi letěla k sobě domů a Jewel se s obavami podívala na Eduarda.**

„ **Tati? Kde je Blu?" řekla chvějícím se hlasem.**

„ **Miláčku neboj se. Bude v pořádku, ale…." Jewel nenechala Eduarda domluvit a rozběhla se dovnitř.**

„ **Blu!" vykřikla zděšeně Jewel, když uviděla svého milovaného manžela a otce tří malých dětí, jak leží na Eduardově posteli a má hlubokou ránu na hrudníku.**

 **Jewel se ze všech sil snažila dostat k Bluovi, ale Robertova silná křídla jí v tom bránila. „Jew! Jew! Pojď, musíš jim dát prostor, aby mu mohli pomoci," řekl Roberto a snažil se vyděšenou Jewel odvést ven, od toho všeho zmatku.**

„ **NECH MĚ! MUSÍM K NĚMU, JÁ MUSÍM K NĚMU!" křičela Jewel ze všech sil.**

 **Robertovi musel na pomoc přijít Marco, aby emocionálně zlomenou Jewel odnesli z dosahu srdce drásajícího pohledu na Blua.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitola 2**_

 **Mimi a Corvo vyšli z Eduardova domku a peří na jejich křídlech a hrudích, bylo pokryto rudou krví.**

„ **Jak je na tom?" zeptala se otřesená Jewel.**

„ **Neboj se moje lesní květinko, je to odolný kluk. Brzy se z toho dostane," odpověděla Mimi s úsměvem na zobáku.**

„ **Díky bohu!" vydechl Eduardo.**

 **,,Hádám, že ty budeš Jewel?" Zeptal se opatrně Marco, který se celou dobu držel v ústranní.**

 **,,Ano a kdo se ptá?" odpověděla Jewel s tázavým pohledem směrem na Marca.**

„ **Tohle je Marco. Nebýt jeho, tak já i Blu jsme….." Eduardo se zarazil při vzpomínce na Bluovo zranění.**

 **Jewel pomalu přistoupila k Marcovi a dala mu pusu na tvář.**

„ **Děkuji ti za záchranu mého otce a Blua! Nevím, co bych si počala, kdybych přišla jen o jednoho z nich, natož o oba!" řekla Jewel zatímco objímala Marca.**

„ **Nemohl jsem dopustit, aby Bluovy děti vyrůstaly bez svého otce. A ani ty si nezasloužíš přijít o otce. Takový osud si nezaslouží nikdo," odpověděl Marco a trochu se začervenal z projevů vděčnosti.**

„ **Jewel ?" ozval se za nimi přátelský hlas. Byla to Mimi, umytá a opět upravená.**

„ **Ano teto Mimi? Jak je na tom ?" zeptala se Jewel s obavami v hlase.**

„ **Je vzhůru, můžete k němu." Usmála se Mimi a pokynula křídlem k domku.**

 **Jewel se rozběhla dovnitř a ostatní ji následovali.**

„ **Blu!" vykřikla Jewel, když uviděla svého manžela v obvazech z různých druhů listí.**

„ **Heh, ahoj Jewel?" řekl Blu a bylo vidět, že mluvení ho stojí hodně energie.**

„ **Jak ti je ?" zeptala, když doběhla k Bluově lůžku.**

„ **Jen trochu unaveně, jinak to….docela jde," řekl Blu.**

„ **Měla jsem o tebe takový strach…" vzlykla Jewel zatímco Blua objala.**

„ **To já v jednu chvíli taky…" řekl Blu a snažil se objetí oplatit.**

 **Jewel povolila stisk a vtiskla Bluovi dlouhý, vášnivý polibek. Mezitím do místnosti dorazili Eduardo, Marco, Roberto a Mimi.**

„ **Marco…co tady děláš ? Jak si nás našel ?" zeptal se Blu překvapeně.**

„ **Narazil jsem na tebe a Eduarda náhodou, když jsem si letěl pro nějaké jídlo. Uviděl jsem toho aru a ještě nějakého ptáka. Ale ten byl schovaný ve stínu a nešlo poznat jaký druh to je. Řekl jsem si, že je to normální, a tak jsem letěl dál. Trhal jsem si nějaké ovoce, když jsem uslyšel křik. Tvůj křik Blu. Letěl jsem co nejrychleji jak jen to má křídla dávala, ale nestihl jsem to. Eduardo se svíjel na zemi a ty sis před něj stoupl a bránil ho vlastním tělem. Rozletěl jsem se k tomu arovi a dal se s ním do boje. Byl to opravdu neobyčejný bojovník, byl na téměř stejné úrovni jako já."**

„ **Počkat, co jsi udělal Blu?" zeptala se nevěřícně Mimi.**

„ **Je to tak. Riskoval svůj život, aby ochránil ten můj. Celou dobu co je v Amazonii, jsem si myslel, že nemá duši Spix ary. Ale teď vidím, že v sobě má mnohem víc. Blu, jsem tvým dlužníkem! A tvým také, Marco," řel Eduardo s vděkem v hlase.**

„ **Byla to maličkost. Dnes ráno jsme se s Bluem poznali, a hned jsem poznal, že Blu má neobyčejné srdce. Velmi láskyplné a štědré," odvětil Marco.**

„ **No, musím ale říct, že to bylo o vlásek Blu. Dráp toho ary sice netrefil krční tepnu, ale dokázal ti zlomit jedno žebro. Stačilo málo, a žebro se mohlo zapíchnout do plíce a během několika vteřin tě zabít." Řekla mírně ustaraná Mimi.**

„ **Nedostala se do rány…..infekce ?" zeptal se Blu.**

„ **Věříme, že ne. Ale pokud by jsi na sobě zpozoroval nějaké příznaky infekce, dej někomu z našich léčitelů vědět," starostlivě poučovala Mimi pacienta.**

„ **Nebojte Mimi. Kdyby něco, tak se ozvu," slíbil Blu.**

„ **Za to, že jsi zachránil mého bratra, mi můžeš tykat. Dobře Blu ?" nabídla Mimi Bluovi.**

„ **S největší potěšením Mimi," odpověděl Blu s radostí.**

 **Mimi se jen mile usmála a odešla z místnosti.**

„ **Co děti, už o tom vědí ?" zeptal se Blu.**

„ **Zatím ještě ne. Pro mě to byla strašná rána. Nevím jak by na to reagovaly děti," řekla Jewel s nerozvážností v hlase.**

„ **Teď už jsem v pořádku…" Blu se zasekl v půlce věty, podíval se na svoje obvázané tělo a pokračoval : „tedy v rámci možností. Takže je sem můžete klidně zavolat. Stejně by na to dřív nebo později přišly, chytří jsou na to dost."**

„ **To máš asi pravdu." Jewel se usmála a otočila se na Eduarda: „Byl bys tak hodný, tati ?"**

„ **Jistě Jewel. Hned budu zpátky, i s dětmi." Eduardo se otočil a vylétl z domku.**

 **Blu, Marco a Jewel zůstali sami.**

„ **Jewel, Marca jistě už určitě znáš, co ale nevíš je to, že právě on mi pomohl sehnat veškeré položky na mém 'snídaňovém' seznamu," řekl Blu s úsměvem.**

„ **Opravdu? Další věc, za kterou mu můžeme poděkovat. Díky té snídani jsme se s Bluem udobřili," řekla Jewel a opět Blua objala křídly. Jemně a opatrně, aby mu nezpůsobila zbytečnou bolest.**

„ **Jewel? Nechala by jsi nás s Marcem chvíli o samotě ?" zeptal se Blu své manželky.**

„ **Jistě." Řekla Jewel s úsměvem, a místnost opustila.**

„ **Marco, jsem tvým dlužníkem. Nutno dodat, že už podruhé. " Řekl vděčně Blu Marcovi.**

„ **Ale Blu... Jak jsem řekl - bylo mi potěšením pomoci tobě a Eduardovi. Navíc to, co jsi udělal, ve mně probudilo pocit, jako bych ztrácel někoho blízkého. Byl to velmi divný pocit a asi si ho ani nedokážu pořádně vysvětlit, ale už to je za námi. A ještě něco! Díky tomu, jak jsi se zachoval, si myslím, že si plně zasloužíš stejný výcvik jako já. Začneme hned jak se uzdravíš. A také to nebudeme muset tajit…" řekl Marco.**

„ **Ne! Prosím, chci aby to zůstalo v tajnosti. Chci totiž Jewel překvapit. A nejen ji," požádal Blu naléhavě Marca.**

„ **Dobrá tedy, ale teď už tě nebudu rušit. Čím dřív se uzdravíš, tím dřív můžeme začít s výcvikem."**

„ **Děkuju Marco."**

 **Marco spiklenecky mrkl a odešel. Před stromovým domkem se málem srazil s Eduardem. Bluovi děti se rozběhly dovnitř a Jewel je následovala.**

„ **Marco, můžeš na slovíčko?" zavolal Eduardo.**

„ **Jistě, co máte na srdci ?" odpověděl Marco.**

„ **Podle toho, co se mi Blu pokoušel říct, mě napadlo jestli bys třeba nechtěl zůstat u nás. Jsi spix ara, tudíž máš plné právo tu být s námi. Navíc jsi neobyčejný bojovník, takže by ses nám mohl hodit při ochraně našeho území proti vetřelcům."**

„ **No pane, nejsem si jistý, jak by mě kmen…"**

„ **Kmen bude souhlasit, jakmile se dozví, že jsi zachránil jednomu starému ptákovi jeho ocasní pera," ubezpečoval ho přátelsky Eduardo.**

„ **Vlastně pane, velmi rád." Odvětil Marco.**

„ **Jen mi vrtá hlavou, o čem to mluvil ten ara co na nás zaútočil. Mluvil jako by mě dobře znal, a Blua také."**

„ **Tak to netuším pane. Můžeme jen doufat, že se podobný incident nebude opakovat."**

„ **Jenom doufat nestačí Marco. Musíme ho dopadnout a uvěznit, jinak bude i nadále ohrožovat naší kolonii!"**

„ **Jestli mne omluvíte pane, teď jste mi nabídl, abych zde zůstal. Rád bych si tedy zaletěl pro těch pár věcí co vlastním."**

„ **Oh, jistě Marco! Kdybys měl nějaký problém s některým z hlídkujících ara, dej poslat pro mě a já dorazím co nejrychleji to půjde."**

„ **Děkuji pane. Zatím sbohem. A pozdravujte ode mne Blua až půjdete dovnitř."**

„ **Neboj se, budu."**

 **Marco vzlétl ke svému provizornímu příbytku pro své věci a Eduardo vešel za Jewel a dětmi do stromového domku.**

 **,,…..co to máš na sobě tati?" zeptal se malý Tiago.**

„ **To jsou listy Magnikompus Holycitia. Mají jedny z nejsilnějších vlastností mezi květinami," poučila ho Bia.**

„ **Aaaaha, tak to jsi mi to opravdu hodně osvětlila," řekl Tiago sarkasticky.**

„ **Jak dlouho budeš nemocný tati ? Chtěli jsme si přece udělat ten výlet." Zeptala se Carla .**

„ **No, víš broučku, nejspíš to chvíli potrvá. Ale neboj! Hned jak se uzdravím, tak spolu něco podnikneme. Všichni, jako rodina," slíbil Blu.**

 **Jewel se na ně jen sladce usmívala.**

„ **No moc se nesměj, tebe to čeká také…" zasmál se Blu.**

„ **S tím počítám." To už Jewel smála.**

„ **Abych nezapomněl Blu... Až se plně uzdravíš, počítáms tebou u hlídkové jednotky. To co jsi dnes udělal, dostatečně splňuje veškerá má kritéria, aby ses mohl stát jedním ze Strážců pořádku." Vložil se Eduardo do debaty.**

„ **Ou! Pane! To je pro mne veliká čest! doufám že Vás nezklamu!"**

„ **Když takhle mluvíš, věřím ti a vím že nezklameš!"**

 **-MEZITÍM-**

„… **..měla být moje! Miloval jsem ji již od útlého věku. Byli jsme spolu šťastní. Když zmizela, moje srdce krvácelo. Bolelo to…..tak strašně moc! Když ustoupila bolest, nahradila ji prázdnota. Když jsem ji opět spatřil, jako by ve mně něco znovu ožilo. Ale hned jak jsem vedle ní viděl toho….TOHO BLUA….Přísahám ti pomstu! Nevím zda-li jsi přežil to zranění nebo ne, ale pokud ano, tak věř, že tě čeká osud horší než-li smrt!" říkal si v duchu Basilli.**

 **Basilli byl průměrného vzrůstu Modrého ary. Tělo měl pokryto tmavě modrými peříčky, černá přes obličej a konečky peříček na křídlech byla světle modrá.**

„ **Basilli ? Nad čím přemýšlíš ?" zeptal se Vlad s ruským přízvukem.**

„ **Ale, jen jsem se zamyslel. Vím, že dnešní hlavní cíl byl Eduardo a Blu měl jít až po něm. Ale i tak jsem spokojený," odpověděl Basilli.**

„ **Zatím se moc neraduj. Eduardo odletěl bez úhony a Bluovu smrt jsi ještě nepotvrdil. Za pár minut bys měl vyrazit zpět do kolonie, abys získal nějaké bližší informace o Bluovi."**

„ **S tím počítám, neboj. Navíc se v kolonii ukázat musím, protože moje krytí už začíná být dost prohlédnutelné. Nejprve jsem jakože odjel za svým bratrem, potom jsem jakože jel navštívit své rodiče a mám dojem, že Eduardo začíná něco tušit."**

 **Basilli vzlétl, opustil obydlí skryté pod kořenem jednoho ze stromů a zamířil ke kolonii Modrých ara.**

 **Vlad zůstal sám. Vlad je sokol, s mírně zahnutým zobákem, průměrného vzrůstu a pestře zbarvenými pery.**

 **,,Je mladý, zbrklý a činí neuváženě. Ale snad by z něj mohlo něco být," pomyslel si Vlad.**

„ _ **Eduardo a Blu. Dvě největší osiny v peří, co kdy mohly existovat. Blu mi nějak nevadí, proti němu je zaujatý jen Basilli. Ale Eduardo…od toho osudného dne, ho nenávidím…**_

 _ **Byl to překrásný den. Slunce svítilo a s Katjou, mou malou sestřičkou jsme jen tak polétávali po lese a hledali nějakou zábavu. Přistáli jsme poblíž vodopádů a sestra se šla napít. Bylo to poblíž kolonie Modrých ara. Docela mi kručelo v žaludku, a tak jsem řekl sestře, že se jdu porozhlédnout po něčem k snědku. Přikývla a já odletěl. Za několik minut jsem se vracel s překrásným mangem. Uviděl jsem však mladého modrého aru, jak stojí na Katjině krku. Vztek ve mně narostl a já se bezhlavě vrhl na útočníka. Byl jsem mladý a boje neznalý, takže souboj byl celkem jednoznačný. Katja se mezitím vzpamatovala a přiletěla mi na pomoc. Vrhla se útočníkova na záda a snažila se ho ze mě sundat. Nakonec se nám podařilo toho mizeru zahnat. Ale když odlétal, pronesl tu osudovou větu, na kterou do konce života nezapomenu : ,,Tohle tě přijde draho…". Po těchto slovech zmizel neznámo kam a s Katjou jsme se vrátili domů. Druhý den nastalo peklo…Vraceli jsme se se sestrou z návštěvy naší babičky a potkali ho znovu… Tentokrát si na pomoc přivedl posilu, a ne zrovna malou. Stáli proti nám a byli připraveni zaútočit. Eduardo a s ním dalších pět bojechtivých modrých ara.**_

„ _ **Utíkej!" vykřikl jsem na sestru a věci se daly do pohybu nějak moc rychle…**_

 _ **Tři modří ara v čele s Eduardem se vrhli na mě a ostatní vyletěli za mojí Katjou. Než jsem se nadál, ležel jsem na zemi a svíjel se v bolestech, zatímco na moje tělo dopadaly další a další rány modrých ara. Sestře se bohužel utéct nepodařilo a za malou chvíli tak dopadla stejně jako já.**_

„ _ **Říká se o vás že jste odolní, tak uvidíme. Vezměte ji!" Přikázal mladý Eduardo a dva jeho kumpáni vzali moji sestru pod křídly a vlekli ji směrem k blízké řece.**_

„ _ **Ne! Prosím né! Do vody né!" křičela Katja.**_

„ _ **Nedávejte ji do vody, ona neumí plavat!" snažil jsem se nějak vyřešit situaci, ale bez výsledků.**_

 _ **Katja se během okamžiku ocitla v nejhlubším místě řeky. Snažila se ze všech sil dostat z vody, která se jí pomalu dostávala do zobáku.**_

„ _ **NÉÉÉÉÉ, VYTÁHNĚTE JÍ!" křičel jsem ze všech sil, ale nepomáhalo to.**_

„ _ **TY MALEJ FRACKU, OKAMŽITĚ TOHO NECH!" ozvalo se ostře na hladinou řeky. Byl to můj otec.**_

„ _ **Sakra, zdrháme hoši!" vykřikl Eduardo a všichni modří ara během okamžiku zmizeli.**_

 _ **Zamířil jsem co nejrychleji pro Katju, která už byla celá ponořená pod hladinou řeky.**_

 _ **Když jsem ji vytáhl z vody, musel jí otec dát umělé dýchání, aby Katju přivedl zpět mezi živé. Strachem o ní jsem téměř nedýchal. Ale nakonec se otci povedlo Katju zachránit.**_

„ _ **Uff, Katjo, jsi v pořádku?" zeptal jsem se jí a starostlivě ji objal.**_

„ _ **Je mi trochu špatně, ale myslím že to zvládnu," odpověděla Katja milým, ale vyčerpaným hlasem.**_

„ _ **Vlade, vezmi svou sestru domů. Já si to jdu vyřídit s těmi, co jí to udělali." Rozhodl otec, zamával svými velkými a silnými křídly a zmizel.**_

 _ **Udělal jsem jak řekl a vzal Katju domů. Dalo mi to dost práce. Přestože byla Katja mladší než já, nebyla však o moc menší.**_

 _ **Na les se snesla noc a Katja se oddala svým snům. Ale já jsem nezamhouřil oči celou noc. Stále jsem čekal na otce, který se však nevracel. Bylo to až příliš podezřelé. Tak jsem roztáhl křídla a zamířil na jediné místo, kam otec mohl v současné situaci letět – do kolonie Modrých ara.**_

 _ **Přiletěl jsem na hranice kolonie a nasadil to nejopatrnější tempo, co jsem jen zvládl. Dorazil jsem právě včas. Viděl jsem, že otec svádí boj se skupinou dospělých modrých ara. Zraněný padl na zem a nehýbal se. Vylétl jsem ze svého úkrytu a postavil se mezi svého otce a ary.**_

„ _ **Zmiz odsud!" zařval na mě jeden z modrých.**_

„ _ **Nechte mého otce být! Nejdřív nás napadne jeden z vašich mladých, pak nás napadne celá skupina a teď máte ještě tolik drzosti, abyste napadli i mého otce ? Kvůli vašim harantům se moje sestra dnes málem utopila. Hádejte, kdo byl ten, kdo ji hodil do vody? Kde jsi Eduardo? Vylez ven a ukaž se, ty zbabělče!" křičel jsem svou plný vzteku s příměsí strachu.**_

„ _ **Jak se opovažuješ obviňovat mého syna z něčeho takového?!" zakřičel na mně jeden z modrých.**_

„ _ **Je…..je to pravda!" ozval sotva slyšitelný hlásek ze skupiny dospělých ara.**_

„ _ **Cože? Kdo to řekl?!" rozčiloval se vůdčí ara.**_

 _ **Zpoza jednoho z modrých vykoukl malý modrý ara, mnohem mladší než jsem byl já.**_

„ _ **Basilli ? O čem to mluvíš ?" zeptal se Basilliho jeden z modrých, který stál poblíž.**_

„ _ **Dnes odpoledne nám Eduardo řekl, že má nevyřízené účty s jedním z malých sokolů. Žádal nás, abychom ho šli podpořit. Prosil i mě, ale odmítl jsem. Eduardo a skupina dalších pěti z našich, odletěli směrem do lesa. Byl jsem zvědavý a sledoval je. Uviděl jsem je kousek od řeky. Zaútočili na tohoto sokola a jeho sestru. Dva vzali do drápů tu holčičku a hodili ji do řeky. Slyšel jsem, jak na ně křičí, že neumí plavat. Ale nikdo toho nedbal. Vše co tento sokol říká je pravda!" řekl mladý Basilli.**_

„ _ **Tomu nevěřím! Jste lháři. Můj syn je již natolik dospělý, aby se vyvaroval takového podlého a dětinského chování!" stál za svým synem vůdčí ara.**_

„ _ **To není pravda! Váš syn je podvraťák a násilník!" křikl jsem na něj a věci se daly do pohybu.**_

 _ **Vůdčí ara mě uděřil křídlem do obličeje tak silně, až jsem z toho upadl na zem. Můj otec vystartoval na aru a v jeho očích bylo jasně zřetelné, že má jen jediný cíl – zabít ho! Nedostal se k němu ani na pět metrů a byl zastaven ostatními ary, kteří bránili svého vůdce. Mě na zemi chytili a drželi, abych otci nemohl pomoci a musel se tak dívat na jeho krveprolití. Otec se skácel k zemi a nehýbal se. Z několika ran na jeho těle vytékala krev, a já jsem začal žadonit o milost. Vůdčí ara ke mně přistoupil, chytil mě pod krkem a řekl : „ Tohle, ti bude připomínat, že nemáš špinit něčí jméno! Obzvlášť ne jméno mého syna!" Když domluvil, jedním z drápů mi přejel přes pravé křídlo, což způsobilo hlubokou ránu, která začala krvácet.**_

„ _ **Odneste je odsud!" přikázal vůdčí ara.**_

 _ **Ara, který mě držel, mě chytil do svých drápů a vznesl se. Další dva modří chytili mého otce a oba nás nesli k hranicím kolonie. Poslední věc co si pamatuji, je pohled na smějícího se Eduarda. Potom jsem upadl do bezvědomí."**_

 **Vlad pohlédl na své zjizvené křídlo a řekl : „Tehdy jsem ti přísahal pomstu Eduardo, a nepolevím, dokud ji nedostanu! Přísahal jsem ji i tvému otci, ale ten se odepsal sám, když zahynul při boji mezi vámi modrými a červenými. Navíc, mám spojence. Postavil se za mě tenkrát a teď, když máme podobné zájmy, spojili jsme s Bazillim své síly a věřím, že dokážeme cokoliv! Moji lidští přátelé dřevorubci jsou již připraveni na kraji džungle. Stačí jen pokyn k činnosti. Eduardo, ty zemřeš mým drápem a Blu, tvůj osud je v rukou Basilliho. Můžeš se jen modlit, aby to s tebou ukončil rychle a bezbolestně," řekl si Vlad pro sebe a zmizel v džungli.**

 **O několik týdnů později v kolonii modrých ara**

„ **Ahoj kámo, tak jak se ti daří?" zeptal se Marco, který právě vstoupil do stromového domu Bluovy rodiny.**

„ **Ale jo, podle Mimi se za pár dní budu moci zapojit do zásobování kolonie," odpověděl Blu, který již nemusel kvůli svému zranění trávit veškerý čas v posteli.**

„ **Tak to je dobře, ne? Eduardo tě nechává pozdravovat. Přišel by sám, ale má teď hodně práce. Stejně jako my všichni. Červení se dnes pokusili překročit naše hranice a ukrást nám území. Ale neuspěli."**

„ **Už mě nebaví tady jen tak ležet jako kus dřeva. Letíme! Kde mohu pomoci?"**

„ **Cože? Ne ne ne ne ne… Mimi sice říká, že za pár dní budeš kompletně uzdraven, ale ty dny jsou ještě před tebou. Z té postele se nehneš!" zarazil ho Marco rázně.**

„ **Nezkoušej to na mě. Jewel mě možná dovede uzemnit pouhými třemi větami, ale ty… pokud mě tady chceš udržet, budeš mě muset zpacifikovat něčím jiným než slovy." Blu se nehodlal jen tak vzdát.**

„ **Heh, co s tebou mám dělat, tak poleť," rezignoval Marco a vyletěl ze stromového domku.**

 **Blu ho následoval, i když mu to stále dělalo jisté potíže. Křídla přecijen delší dobu nepoužíval. Prolétali kolonií a narazili na Eduarda.**

„ **Zdravím Eduardo." Pozdravil Marco a přistál vedle Eduarda.**

„ **Zdravím Vás pane." Pozdravil i Blu a dosedl vedle nich.**

„ **Blu…říkal jsem ti už snad stokrát, abys mě oslovuj 'Eduardo'. Zdravím i tebe Marco," odpověděl Eduardo s pousmáním.**

„ **Jistě Eduardo, zapomněl jsem," omlouval se Blu přátelsky.**

„ **Co vlastně děláš venku z postele? Mimi tě prohlásila za zdravého?" zeptal se podezřívavě Eduardo.**

„ **Nooooo…ano, uschopnila mě. Marco říkal, že je potřeba každé křídlo, tak jsem dorazil," odpověděl Blu.**

„ **Tak to má pravdu. Myslíš, že to zvládneš?" podíval se na něj vážně Eduardo.**

„ **Ano, určitě ano," odhodlaně odpověděl Blu.**

„ **V tom případě vítej zpět mezi elitou elit!" odpověděl Eduardo a podával Bluovi křídlo na přivítanou.**

„ **Děkuji" opětoval Blu úsměv.**

„ **A co se týče tebe Marco, vezmi si pár dní volna. Nikdo za ty dny nepracoval pilněji než-li ty. Tak si myslím, že si zasloužíš trochu odpočinku," obrátil se Eduardo směrem k Marcovi.**

„ **Ale Eduardo! Jsou potřeba všichni a já nemůžu jen tak lenošit doma," nesouhlasně kroutil hlavou Marco.**

 **Blu se vložil do rozhovoru: „Jestli nechceš doma odpočívat, tak bych věděl jak tě zabavit. Ještě před tím incidentem, jsem slíbil rodině, že si uděláme společný výlet po Amazonii a zakončíme ho v malém městečku nedaleko od okraje džungle."**

„ **To zní celkem zajímavě. Alespoň trochu víc poznám tvou rodinu. Víš co? Já to beru." Marco sebevědomě přijal Bluovu nabídku.**

„ **Výborně! A já jsem teď jenom tvůj Eduardo…" řekl Blu.**

„ **Skvělé! Za pár dní chystáme výpravu hlouběji do džungle nasbírat byliny, ovocná zrna a pár dalších věcí. Takže se připrav, poletíš s námi. Návrat očekáváme tak do 5–10 dnů." Eduardo nastínil Bluovi plány pro příští dny.**

„ **Dobře, budu připraven. Můžu nějak pomoci ještě dnes?"**

„ **Vlastně ano…Zaleť za Robertem. Vysvětlí ti podrobnosti ohledně té výpravy a možná pro tebe bude mít i nějakou práci pro dnešek."**

„ **Děkuji. Jen si ještě promluvím s Marcem a vyrazím," řekl Blu.**

 **Eduardo přikývl a odletěl do kolonie.**

„ **Marco, nemyslíš, že je nejvyšší čas začít s mým výcvikem?"**

„ **Upřímně, asi ano… Budeš potom delší dobu pryč, tak bychom mohli stihnout alespoň nějaké základy," souhlasil Marco.**

„ **Vlastně, teď mě napadá...! Když poletíš s Jewel a dětmi na ten výlet, mohl bys to vzít přes oblast, kde budeme s výpravou. A vždy v podvečer bychom mohli cvičit. Co ty na to Marco?" navrhl Blu.**

„ **Dobrý nápad! Alespoň nebudeme zbytečně ztrácet čas a ty tak pronikneš dříve do tajů boje." Souhlasil s úsměvem Marco.**


End file.
